horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:Marcos13Castillo/El Club HDA
Bueno, esta serie se trata de (como dice el título) un club llamado "El Club HDA", un club en una ciudad ficticia conformado por varia gente (Mods y Administradores y otros del wiki) donde tendrán aventuras y bla bla bla, esas cosas (?) Bueno, aqui esta: 'Episodio Piloto - Encerrados?' En un tranquilo y normal dia en Achedea Wiki City, en el nada sofisticado club HDA... Finnh: Bien señores, asi es como planeo formar el club pintandolo todo de color blanco de nuevo Todos: Owwh... (okay) Meiko: ¡Si! *-* Vercetti: umm... Una pregunta Finnh: Una respuesta Vercetti: ¿Cuando decidiremos las armas de nuestra guerra? (Determined) Finnh: Ya dije que no vamos a tener guerra con MiAbuela Wiki (yuno) Vercetti: Al cabo que ni quería :c Finnh: Como sea, ya ha terminado la reunion del dia de hoy, podeis ir en paz a donde sea que vayan (herpderp) Marcos: Si pero, desatanos primero de las sillas no crees? (retarded) Finnh: Que los desate Jeremy o Sebas o Ene (yaoming) JG: Ellos no estan, recuerdas? Fueron a la excursión anual al monte Frio Frio en USM :v (Mientas tanto...) Jeremy: *escalando la montaña* Q-q-que frío D8 Enemigo: *escalando* SEBASTIÁN APURATE (fuuu) Sebas: Pero si ya yo estoy en la cima (retarded) Enemigo: amm... Pos sube de nuevo! D8 (De nuevo en el club...) Slicer: Si... Creo que no volverán Finnh: bah, Pamplinas *desata a todos* Esperen, tambien le pude pedir esto a J.G. y a Slicer (umm) Fileres: Bueno pos chao a todos *intenta abrir la puerta* Pero que... *sigue intentando abrir la puerta* ¡No abre! D: Crackers: A ver, deja esto a los machos *intenta abrir la puerta pero no puede* ¡Que rayos pasa!? ~Todos intentan abrir la puerta pero no pueden~ Carlos: ¿Por qué no la derrumban? JG: La nueva puerta es de Titanio, casi imposible de derribar Morde: y las llaves? Slicer: ...¿Apoco la puerta necesita llaves? Meiko: ¡Nos quedamos encerrados! DDD: Carlos: Entonces hablemos del Dceiko .v. Kira: ¿Y que paso con Yerko, por cierto? (Flashback) Finnh: No hay tiempo para flashbacks (miradafija) (Okay) Marcos: Creo que podremos sobrevivir un par de horas mas aqui encerrados, ¿No? (1 hora con 59 minutos después...) Meiko: NO SOBREVIVO D8 Marcos: Oye yo dije 2 horas -w- Fileres: Dijiste un par Kira: Un par significa 2 Fileres: (raisins) No pos vivi engañada todo este tiempo (retarded) Lukas: Yo como no he hablado grabaré este momento para verlo en el 2020 (retarded) *saca una camara y se pone a grabar a todos* Rin: *se acomoda su cabello y ve hacia la cámara* .3. Holi Lukas: ... *enfoca la cámara hacia Morde* Morde: *sacandose algo de entre los dientes* agh, no se como llegó ese Maíz ahí *nota a Lukas* ¡¿Me estas grabando?! D: Lukas: emm, tranquila querida, editare esto después (mentira) (Media hora después) Rin: *jugando cartas* ¡Ja! ¡Vete a pescar! Crackers: Estamos jugando Naipes Rin: Ah ~Se va la luz de repente~ Chicas: AAAAAHH Marcos: No se ni para que gritan, solo apague el interruptor de luz sin querer (retarded) *enciende de nuevo la luz* Morde: *voltea y ve a Kira y a Vercetti abrazados* ¿y eso? Kira/Vercetti: ¿eh? *ven que estan abrazados y se sueltan rápidamente* ¡AH! Kira: emm, yo pense que era Rin Vercetti: Yo igual Rin: .-. (1 hora después...) JG: Bueno, creo que es hora de confesar... Lukas, pon esa cámara hacia aca Yumeko: Que sucede J-Kun-G? Jota: Debo decirselos... yo no soy nombre Fileres: Nombre? o.o JG: Hombre* Fileres: ah (retarded) Vercetti: ¡¿Eres Alien?! *lo apunta con un arma* Finnh: Vercetti baje el arma (yuno) Vercetti: *apunta a Finnh con el arma* (jaja) JG: PERO DEJENME SEGUIR!, como sea en realidad soy mujer, me llamo Juana Rin: (raisins) Kira: (raisins) Slicer: (raisins) Carlos: .v. Lady: (raisins) oigan tuve un diálogo (retarded) Meiko: Bueno, bueno, primero: Esto no es dias comunes del chat sino la vida real, segundo: Por lo primero, significa que si te vemos podemos saber que eres hombre ya que ni Bubis tienes, tercero: Si hubieras sido mujer significa que el 60% de las chicas de la ciudad hubieran sufrido Yuri; tu argumento fue inválido (retarded) JG: Pero… no, espera, tienes razon, soy hombre (retarded) Marcos: xd Yumeko: xd Lukas: xd Carlos: .v. (380293 horas después...) Rin: Eso no es muy exagerado? (Aqui se hace lo que digo y ya) Rin: (okay) Finnh: Bueno, no se cuanto ha pasado pero propongo que ahora oficialmente seamos un pais independiente (determined) Vercetti: y yo sere el Comandante (awwyeah) Slicer: No hay comida, comodidad, y estamos en un cuartel, creo que no llegamos ni a ser un pueblo Finnh: Con fe todo se puede (retarded) Fileres: Awww :3 Finnh: y tu que me ves? (Miradafija) Fileres: (retarded) (10 minutos despues) Yumeko: ¡Basta! No puedo estar mas aqui, sin Tsukuru-kun, sin el Gore, y mas importante, DONDE ESTA EL YAOI? *empuja a Vercetti encima de Kira* (jaja) Marcos: Nightmare, calmate Yumeko: NO ME CALMO, NO ME CALMO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Meiko: No Flood Yumeko: lalalala lala *empieza a lanzar sillas* (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ Fileres: *le lanza un dardo tranquilizante* (retarded) Yumeko: :3 *se duerme* Fileres: Estara mejor en 3 Carlos: ¿Minutos? .v. Lukas: ¿Horas? Slicer: ¿Dias? Fileres: ...Mejor en 4 (retarded) (No se cuanto tiempo después...) Slicer: Creo que ya es inútil salir de aqui, asi que... Morde: Oh no, no eres mujer verdad? Slicer: Wtf no, quiero decirles que todos son muy Buenos Aires :3 Todos: Awwwh? Slicer: Buenos Amigos* maldito autocorrector Todos: Awwwwh :3 Finnh: (yaoming) JG: Cierto, File, eres muy buena amiga Fileres: (emozo) JG: Meiko, eres muy buena amiga Meiko: (emozo) JG: Yume, tu tambien Yumeko: *dormida* JG: Y Marley, tu tambien eres... no esperen ella no aparece en este episodio (retarded) Crackers: Ya que creo que jamas saldremos de aqui dentro y Aprovechando la situacion... Rinny *se arrodilla frente a ella* Rin: S-si? Crackers: Quisiera que me concedieras el favor de ser... *-* ~Se abre la puerta del club~ Finnh: Abri la puerta con mi rasho láser (herpderp) Ariel: *entra* ¿Hay alguien? Marcos: Ah no pos solo fue Ariel Ariel: Hey! ¿Que hacen aqui todos encerrados? Meiko: ¡Al fin llega alguien! Oh nos quedamos encerrados todos estos dias aqui porque esa puerta no queria abrir D8 Lukas: y como nos conseguiste? Ariel: Emm, es que olvide que la reunion terminaba hace 40 minutos y vine a ver si quedaba alguien Fileres: Espera! ¿40 minutos? O.O (Si, a veces miento (trollface)) ~Todos comienzan a salir del club hacia afuera (nomedigas)~ Rin: Y.. ¿Que me querías decir? Crackers: Dije que te lo diria si seguimos adentro, ya estamos afuera (retarded) Meiko: Agh, debo lavarme mi cabesho, alguien babeo sobre el como si ese alguien estuviera dormido Fileres: Eso me recuerda... ¿No olvidamos algo? JG: Nah, en las series la gente siempre cree que olvidan algo Kira: ¿Y no lo olvidan? JG: Si pero nosotros no olvidamos nada (retarded) (Dentro del club) Yumeko: *durmiendo* cabello... cabello... *se despierta* ¿Ag? *ve a su alrededor* Pero donde estan todos? Black: Go to sleep Yumeko: Joete Black: (okay) Fin! ---- 'Episodio 2 - Busca y no encontraras' (En el club) Fileres: *viendo Yaoi con su PC junto a Nightmare* Deoss! Este shaoi es el mejor que he visto Yumeko: ¡Mira! Estan jugando a Mama y Papa *-* Fileres: No estan haciendo eso... (retarded) Yumeko: Ah cierto, dos chicos no pueden hacer eso (jaja) Marcos: *llega al club* ¡Hey! File: NO, NO ESTABAMOS VIENDO SHAOI *tira la laptop por la ventana* DEJA DE PREGUNTAR O T KIEBRO D8 Carlos: ... :o Crackers: Solo queríamos preguntarles si querían ir a juegar las escondidas con nosotros .v. Yumeko: Aaahh... pues si ya que me aburro (retarded) (Todos se ven caminando por las calles de la ciudad) Slicer: No lo se chicos... ¿Y si Finnh solo nos evita? JG: Nah, yo no creo que nos odie tanto Finnh: *aparece salvajemente* (siclaro) *se va salvajemente* Neko~: ¿Alguien noto eso? Slicer: Yo creo que fue un Ninja (herpderp) Sunset y Nutella: xDD Carlos: Ay si, Ay si, ya tuvieron una linea Sunset y Nutella: (retarded) Sunset: Ahora son 3 xdd Meiko: Ya llegue! Crackers: Tu, ¿Donde estabas? ¿Estabas con Yerko verdad? Meiko: ...No *le llega un mensaje de Yerko y tira el telefono hacia atrás* No se de que hablas en verdad (retarded) Crackers: Te vigilo (observer) Fileres: *buscando entre las piedras del bosque* Oh Finn humaanoo, ¿Donde estaaas? Meiko: Yerko dice que para buscar hay que ser perseverantes :3 Crackers: Yerko, Yerko, SOLO DE YERKO HABLAS MUJER! D8 Meiko: ¡No es cierto! Yerko: ¿Alguien me llamo? Crackers: ¡Mira! El planeta venus detras tuyo! Yerko: ¿Donde? *-* *se voltea* ~Todos se van corriendo~ (En una construccion de un hotel) Nutella: ¿Oigan como llegamos aqui? (retarded) Neko: Porque a Finnh le gustan las construcciones (retarded) Yumeko: Nu, yo dije que le gustaban las atracciones JG: ¿Cual es la diferencia? e.e Marcos: Bueno ya es de noche, vamos a buscarlo a otro lado Rin: Esperen, ¿Donde esta File? File: *columpiandose en una bola de demolición* I CAME IN LIKE A WREECKING BAAALL, I NEVER HIT SO HAARD IN LOOOVE D8 Marcos: ¡File! Esa era mi cancion (okay) File: Jejeje *se baja de la bola* Slicer: ¿A donde se supone que vamos ahora? Sunset: ¡Lo sabran despues de comerciales! (dolan) '-COMERCIALES-' Narrador: ¿Cansado de que tus lentes de sol se rompan? Morde: Oh no, mis lentes se rompieron :c Narrador: ¡Pues no sufra mas! Traemos los nuevos lentes Power-Sun, coloridos, irrompibles, hechos con capas de titanio y con algo con la etiqueta "Peligro, no usar este producto" Además, ¡Se vera sexy con ellos! Lukas: Oye te ves sexy xd Morde: Me siento sexy (retarded) Narrador: ¡Por eso no se preocupe mas! Los lentes pueden conseguirse en los colores: Verde Fango, Negro Emo, Rojo B*tch, y rosado!! COMPRELOS YA '-ACABAN LOS COMERCIALES-' (En las afueras de un parque de atracciones abandonado) Crackers: ¿Ahora que hacemos aqui? (yuno) Rin: Yume, dijiste que aqui eran las atracciones Yumeko: ¡Asi es! No entiendo porque esta cerrado, yo vine la otra vez con mis amigos el Perro burro y la bruja maruja :c Todos: ... Slicer: *le quita una bolsa de Marijuana de Juana a Yumeko* Esto es malo para ti *lo lanza* Yumeko: (nooo) Meiko: Esto es inútil, llamare a Finnh con mi otro telefono *empieza a buscar su telefono* ¿Ah? ¿¡Donde esta!? Fileres: *viendo videos por el telefono de Meiko* OH POR DIOS, Yumeko! Ven a ver el nuevo episodio de Shaoi con Aoi *q* Meiko: DAME ACA D8 *le quita el telefono* ¿Sin mas batería? (Fuuu) Neko: Ya no lo encontraremos :v Slicer: Les dije que lo capturaron los Ninjas (herpderp) Vagabundo: Oli Carlos: *grita como chica* AAAAAAAAHH! (jake nooo) Vagabundo: Asi que buscan a Finn humano? Vi que se fue hacia lo mas recondito de la ciudad (stoner stanley) Todos: (retarded) ... *se alejan lentamente* (En lo mas recóndito de la ciudad quenosedondequeda) Nutella: Por aqui queda, puedo oler a Finnh Xd Rin: ¿Como huele Finnh? Nutella: Pos huele como... ¡Oigan miren ahi esta! *señala a una choza* Marcos: ¿Segura? *va hacia la casa y toca la puerta* Meiko: Creo que no escuchan, veamos por la ventana ~Dentro de la casa~ Finnh: *bailando mientras ve televisión*: NADIE PASA DE ESTA ESQUINA AQUI MANDAN LAS DIVINAS PORQUE SOMOS GASOLINA GASOLINA DE VERDAD! *toma ponche* (awyeah) Carlos: *viendo por la ventana* ... :o Slicer: Niños... ignoren lo que vieron, ignoren lo que vieron... Narrador: Este episodio fue patrocinado por la agencia de casi gatos, ¡Les damos gatos que quizás no sean gatos! Casi Gato: *cantando* Meow, Meow, Miau Miau Miau Miau, Miau Miau mia-miau MIAAUU♪ Fin ---- 'Episodio 3 - Baile, Burbuja, y Bellota' (Estan todos en el club viendo la televisión) ~En la novela de la TV...~ Sol María: *llega a la habitación* ¡Tricky Alfonso! Tricky Alfonso: *se voltea* ¡Sol María! Querida! Sol Maria: Debo decirte algo… importante... Tricky Alfonso: *toma café* Digalo Sol María: Estoy... ¡Embarazada! Tricky Alfonso: *escupe el Café* :O Sol María: Y el bebe no es tuyo Tricky Alfonso: :OO Sol María: y el Café... No es de Colombia Tricky Alfonso: http://images.wikia.com/horadeaventura/es/images/7/7a/Omaiga.jpg Narrador: ¿Que pasara la próxima vez? ¿No lo saben? Ay yo menos, sintonicenos mañana para el próximo capitulo de... 1 y 1 es igual a 3... ~Le Lanzan un zapato a la TV y se apaga~ Lukas: Odio los cliffhangers (herpderp) JG: *oye que tocan la puerta* Agh D8 *va y la abre* Kennedif: Somos testigos de Jehová y venimos a predica- Marcos: *le lanza otro zapato* ¡Salí de aqui que aqui vive er Diablo! D8 Kennedif: *huye gaymente* Slicer: ...Eso me hace recordar, y Marley? Doobi Doobi Duba, Doobi Doobi Duba, MARLEY!! (En el cuartel secreto de Marley) Marley: *se sienta en su silla* (retarded) Mayor Glem: *se ve en una pantalla gigante* Oh, Ahi estas agente Marley; Recibimos noticias de que el Dortoc Yerko esta empezando una influencia en la gente pintandolos de Azul y Verde, necesitamos que lo detenga Marley: ¿Que eso no era la Yerkosis? Paso hace mucho (retarded) Mayor Glem: Bueno pero volvió! Marley: Ay si, como sea, no puedo ir, tengo rubiliroxadertionuma Mayor Glem: ¿Quejeso? Marley: Me rompí una uña :c Mayor Glem: No juegue conmigo! Y vuelva aqui!! Marley: *se monta en su moto* Chao guachin *se va* (De nuevo en el Club) Meiko: Bueno... ¿Ahora que? Marcos: *oye que tocan la puerta* ¿¡Es que esos testigos no se cansan!? (Fuuu) *saca un zapato y va a abrir la puerta* Sunset: *Entra* ¡Chicos! Tengo malas noticias, la Yerkosis volvió!! D8 Rin: Pero, todos estamos vacunados ya (retarded) ~Todos muestran su brazo con un signo de una vaca~ Sunset: Ah xd bueno lo otro, ¡Hay una invasión de burbujas gigantes que hacen bailar a la gente! DD8 Todos: http://images.wikia.com/adventuretimewithfinnandjake/images/3/36/Tumblr_m17ybqxp5n1qiwc5qo1_500.jpg Sunset: Salgan y veanlo por ustedes mismos >-< (Todos salen del club y van hacia afuera, ven a burbujas tamaño camión flotando y que hacen bailar a la gente con el contacto) Crackers: Mother of God... Marcos: *se esconde tras un árbol* No se si sentirme aterrado, o bien porque el video de Where Them Girls at se hace realidad Morde: Deozz, ¿Como ocurrió esto? Sunset: Dicen que fue algun troll que no sabía soplar burbujas y le echó jabon a un estéreo (retarded) JG: Esto es tan raro, me recuerda al concurso de modelos socialistas de aquella vez... (Flashback) Presentador: y con ustedes: La concursante, Megus taduro!! Megus taduro: *pas por la pasarela* oli Marcos: Bueno mija, el vestido me gusta, pero le sobra, quizás si tuviera menos tela, lentejuelas, ni nada puesto sobre ti, estarias excelente (? JG: No me gusta, prefiero a Elsa Pato File: Yo quiero un cerdito :3 (Fin del Flashback) Slicer: Ignorando eso, esto no debe ser tan malo *toca una burbuja y empieza a bailar la macarena* Dale a tu cuelpo alegría Macarena! Yumeko: *lo empieza a grabar* Ay que sepsi (? JG: Diablos esto es cierto, debemos irnos. ¡Siganme los cobardes! *se va corriendo con todos* Slicer: EH, MACARENA, AJA! *ve que se fueron* Oigan!! D: ~En la plaza central~ Rin: ¿Y por que vinimos aqui? Lukas: Porque aqui esta File, Hey File! File: *pasa cerca de ellos con una cesta de productos Avon* Vendo Avon bien Avonao'!! Promocion 2x1, pagas 2 y te llevas 1! :v Yumeko: Guatafuq, File, desde cuando vendes avon? File: Desde que me rechazaron en El Miss Mundo (retarded) JG: *una burbuja se acerca a ellos* Chicos, CUIDAOO! D8 ~La burbuja impacta contra Rin, Sunset y Crackers y bailan Gangnam Style~ Yumeko: Ay no! Ese no!! Rin, Sunset y Crackers: HEEEEEEEEY SERSI LADY, AH, AH AH AH Marley: *pasa en su moto* Popa Gangna' Estail! xd JG: Vamonos de nuevo, Y tu deja ese Avon!! *se lleva a File* Fileres: (nooo) (Cerca de un bosque) Marcos: No pos, se nota que no hay muchos lugares en esta ciudad Lukas: Yo ideé un plan... File: (...) Yumeko: (...) Morde: (...) Meiko: ¿Y? Lukas: ¿Y que? Marcos: ¿¡Cual es el plan!? Lukas: Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh... Se me olvidó Morde: Si no estuviera taaan cansada de correr como loca por la ciudad, te mato amor (retarded) Lukas: No me hable asi que le pido el divorcio (herpderp) File: *ve que el lugar empieza a oscurecerse por una sombra de algo gigante que se acerca* Y creo que hay que irse de nuevo... ~Una burbuja se explota con un árbol y el liquido le cae a JG y Yumeko haciéndolos bailar tango~ Meiko: *se cubre del líquido* ¿Wat? JG: *bailando tango con Yumeko* Y ahora soy paquito el del barrio o q? Yumeko: *ve que esta usando un vestido mientras baila Con J.G* Estoy usando un vestido??? ¿¡QUE MIER...!?? JG: *le aparece una rosa en la boca* Y yo soy alérgico a las flores D: File: *toma el telefono de Yumeko y los graba* Para la prósperidad (trollface) Yumeko: ¡Ni te atrevas!! *empieza a hacer un paso raro con JG donde dan una vuelta y pasa a JG por debajo de su vestido* JG: *debajo de Yumeko* o.O AAAAHHH! MIS OJOS!! DDD8 Yumeko: No es mi culpa no tener genero!!! Y sal de ahi abajo! Katzey: *sale de entre los árboles sucia y con hojas* Uff, al fin termine esa excursión y... *ve a JG con Yumeko* JAIME GABRIEEEEEEEL!!!!!!!! (Fuuu)x1000 JG: ¡Kat! Esto no es lo que tu crees! File: No pos vamonos que aqui hay fuego Morde: *se interpone entre Katzey y JG* Jeje, Bondy querida, como veras JG no trataba de hacer Yaoi/Ecchi/Yuri con Yume, era un baile e.e Katzey: ¡Baile le daran mis pies a su trasero cuando lo atrape! D8 ~Otra burbuja llega y choca con Morde y Katzey, haciendolas perrear~ Todos: :o Katzey: *le perrea a Morde* No queria esto! Morde: CUANDO SIENTA ER BOOM, DE ESTE PERREO INTENSO♪ Digo... Al menos la Tranquilizé (retarded) Marcos: Pues ahi se ven (retarded) *se va Con Meiko, Lukas y File* (Cerca del centro de la ciudad) Lukas: Ah, ya recordé mi plan! Debíamos tomar un autobús, ir a una escuela de conductores, luego de 3 meses, conseguir un diploma, tomar 4 autobuses e irnos a Jamaica (allthethings) Todos: No Lukas: Al cabo que tengo flojera (okay) ~Mas burbujas se acercan~ Meiko: Es que no se acaban!? File: Por cierto, hay un baile que aun no ha tocado... oh oh ~Una gran burbuja toca a File y la hace Twerkear~ Fileres: *twerkea con un auto* Ashuda!! D8 Morde: ESO FILE, DALE CANDELA MAMII!! Auto: (megusta) Marcos: Ya se, usemos ese auto para escapar *entra con Meiko y Lukas al auto* Auto: (yanomegusta) Fileres: ¡¿Y Que hay de mí?! D8 *twerkea con un perro* Perro: (retarded) Meiko: Espera, sabes manejar un auto? Marcos: Si, creo... Meiko: ¿CREES? ¡No es momento de creer! ¡Estamos escapando de unas burbujas que superan los limites de la realidad A PUNTO DE MORIR!! Lukas: Ay que dramática (retarded) Marcos: *empieza a conducir* Oye mientras no nos estrellemos o estemos a punto de caer por un cerro o un abismo estamos bien (Minutos despues) Marcos: *frena el auto antes de caer por un acantilado* Bueeno, al menos no nos estrellamos Meiko: ¡AAAAHH! Por Dios nos vamos a caer DDD8 1, 2, 3, 4, 5... Lukas: ¿Por que cuentas? Meiko: Estoy aliviando mis nervios, dah *ve que las burbujas van hacia ellos* 6 7 8 9 10 11 12! D8 ~Las burbujas gigantes empiezan a acercarse mas y mas a el auto~ Marcos: Bueno, es el final, a menos que saltemos por el acantilado Meiko: Ni loca saltaré, prefiero quedarme aqui esperando a que esas burbujas me hagan Twerkear Lukas: Bueno ya que Morde no esta y este es el fin... Meiko, quiero darte un beso Meiko: No ._. Lukas: ¿En la mejilla? Meiko: No .-. Lukas: ¿Un Abrazo sensual? Meiko: No. Lukas: ¿Y si vivimos la vida loca? Marcos: ¡Ella no quiere contigo! ENTIENDE (yuno) Lukas: Que hay de una noche en las vegas? ~Se ve a Lukas siendo arrojado del auto hacia el acantilado~ Meiko: Creo que eso fue lo correcto (retarded) Marcos: ¿Y ahora que? ~Las burbujas se vuelven mas gigantes y logran dar contra el auto~ Meiko y Marcos: (nooo) Auto: *Empieza a moverse sensualmente* Meiko: ¿Ah? ¿Los autos perrean? Auto: No estoy perreando, estoy carreando (awyea) Marcos: ._. Intentaré ignorar este dia Marley: *pasa en su moto* ¡AH! Me rompí otra uña D8 Kirito: y... Fin! (Todos los miembros del club estan sentados viendo como Kirito termina de contar la historia) Slicer: Emm, bueno... como decirlo... Kirito: ¿Les gusto? ¿Entonces ya puedo unirme al club? *-* JG: No nos llames, nosotros lo haremos :v Kirito: ¿En serio? ~Todos salen y se apagan las luces del club~ Kirito: (okay) Casi Gato: Ola k ase? Kirito: Eres casi gato o casi llama? ._. Casi Gato: Ay peldon. Miau :3 Marcos: Dime Lindura! Fin! ---- Categoría:Entradas